


A Means to the Soul

by drmsqnc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Different Genres, Drabble Collection, F/M, I'm tired, but i like this idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmsqnc/pseuds/drmsqnc
Summary: You were different every time, and so was he, but the one thing that remained the same were those eyes.| a collection of drabbles focused on soulmate aus |





	A Means to the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avistella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/gifts).



****It was raining.

Strange.

Spring and yet there was nothing spring related, at least in the sense the season was portrayed. The sky was moggy and ominous, darkness spreading like an infection, a blurry splatter of [lighter darkness] [paint] in the spot where the clouds had covered the sun.

There was a scent in the air, musty, crisp, the odd odour of bareback earth and dust after rain. It was nothing definitive, only nostalgic, and somehow....familiar. (There was a word for it, you think.)

A droplet slid down the curve of your nose, off-tracking somewhere past your cheek and getting trapped in the sliver of space where the corner of your lips met. The uncomfortable sensation of your clothes sticking to your skin made you briefly consider moving but your feet may as well have turned into bark, rooting themselves into the ground where you stood.

"You'll catch a cold like this, you know."

Petrichor. Ah, there was the word.

It took you a moment to realize the downpour was no longer battering your form. You glanced up, blinking away the water, irritation turning the whites of your eyes a faded pink. The stranger smiled down at you, adjusting his hold on the umbrella above the two of you. Unlike you, he didn't look like a drowned rat - droplets trapped in his silver eyelashes glittering like diamonds, crimson eyes piercing through the cold.

You took him in for a couple more moments, before turning to stare blankly at the sky once more. A few beats of silence passed.

It was a while before you spoke.

"Leave me alone."

"And ruin that dress?" The stranger tilted his head, smiling softly. "Why are you here?"

Another silence.

You didn't know why you had spoken, heck you didn't even know why you were having this conversation with a complete stranger, but your mouth was moving before your brain caught up. "My string was cut."

He hummed.

There was no disgust like you had expected, only acceptance.

"I thought he was going to propose. But my soulmate had other ideas," You continued, staring at the dress you'd worn for the occasion, fists clenching into the material of the skirt. "Cut it himself."

_Drip._

"How was yours cut?" Your shoes were utterly soaked now.

"Me?" All at once the atmosphere shifted smothering. He was no longer merely looking at you, but peering in to your very soul, scarlet eyes seeming to almost glow in the pale silver of the moonlight. "How did you know?"

"Your eyes." You smoothed back a wet strand of hair from your face. "They're the same as mine."

"Pretty?" His voice - fluid, velvet, teasing - vibrated from his chest without a second beat. But there was something else in the inflection, something challenging you.

"No." Your grip on your handbag tightened as you finally raised your head to meet his gaze.  "Dead."

He smiled, and this time there was teeth.

His finger lifted slowly to wave at you. You quietly examined the near invisible strand revealed. While your string was sheared precisely, as if by a scissors, his was ripped haggardly, loose ends curled upwards into the night. What in the world had happened to this man?

(The rain was lightening up.)

"Do you have a ride?"

"He left me on the sidewalk."  U̶n̶w̶a̶n̶t̶e̶d̶.̶ ̶A̶ ̶f̶r̶e̶a̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶n̶a̶t̶u̶r̶e̶.̶

"Come."

You wordlessly watched as he reached for your thread. Your breath hitched when he touched it to his, tying the two together. 

"So you don't get lost."


End file.
